valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia
Alicia is the heroine of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. The only child of King Barbarossa of Dipan, she also acts as the human host for the soul of the youngest Valkyrie, Silmeria. She is a Light Warrior. Personality Alicia starts out extremely shy: her secluded upbringing and the conditions of her exile have left her feeling unwanted and insecure, but also kind, naive and overly trusting. She is all but dwarfed by Silmeria, who is clearly the dominant personality of the two and takes control of Alicia's body whenever decisive action is required. However, as the game progresses, Alicia develops a decisiveness of her own and stops seeing Silmeria's presence as a curse. When the latter is kidnapped by Lezard, Alicia finally comes into her own and shows remarkable resolve, but, paradoxically, also comes to realize that she feels incomplete without Silmeria. This is what prompts her final decision to become the vessel for the three Valkyrie souls, as well as a desire to do her best to achieve a brighter future. Over the course of the game, she develops a genuine affection for Rufus, but even though it is reciprocated, it does not affect her willingness to sacrifice herself for her cause. Background/Storyline Prior to Alicia's birth, Silmeria, the youngest of the Valkyrie sisters, rebels against Odin's treatment of humans, going so far as to ally herself with Brahms, Lord of the Undead. Indignant at this transgression, Odin triggers the Sovereign's Rite to put Silmeria's soul to sleep, along with all the Einherjar she had recruited, choosing the young Alicia as her human host. However, something goes wrong during the Rite, and Silmeria remains conscious within Alicia. She is thus able to communicate with her from a young age, as well as taking temporary control of her body. The child speaks with her, which, to her entourage, appears as if she is talking to herself. Moreover, she displays knowledge of things she should never have heard about. King Barbarossa eventually figures out the cause for this behaviour and, angered by the fact that the gods have decided to use his daughter for their own ends, he asks for the counsel of his Three Mages to devise a plan to free Dipan from Odin's rule. Reluctant to involve Alicia in what will most certainly prove to be a dangerous scheme, he listens to the advice of Dallas, the youngest of the mages and Alicia's childhood friend, and sends his daughter away secretly to a secluded manor near Crell Monferaigne to attempt to protect her, all the while declaring her dead. Because of these circumstances, Alicia grows up shy and meek, persuaded that her parents have rejected her and that Silmeria's presence is a curse. Nevertheless, Silmeria tries to prepare her for the inevitable day when Odin will discover that she is still awake. Chapter 1 The day eventually comes, and Hrist, who has become the active Valkyrie in Silmeria's stead, arrives at the manor to kill Alicia. However, Silmeria helps her to escape, and she sets off for the port of Solde, the only connection between the mainland and Dipan. Silmeria hopes to convince Barbarossa to prepare for war against the gods, in spite of Alicia's apprehensions. Once in Solde, they realize that no ships are sailing to Dipan, due to a mysterious pirate attack, which Silmeria immediately guesses to have been orchestrated by Hrist. She tells Alicia that they can still reach Dipan by using an underground passage which goes directly to the city. She also notices a man with green hair in the waiting area for the Dipan liner, and urges Alicia to ask him for help, refusing to explain the reasons for her choice. Alicia's shyness fails to convince the man, but Silmeria takes over, introduces herself as the Princess of Dipan and promises due compensation if he would be willing to escort her. The man agrees, despite the fact that he finds her change in demeanor very suspicious. On the outskirts of the city, he asks for Alicia's name and introduces himself as Rufus. He questions her absence, saying that he believed that the princess of Dipan was dead, but when she questions him about his own reasons for travelling to Dipan, he is reluctant to answer and does not press her further. When they reach the Lost Forest, where the Royal Underground Path is located, Silmeria demonstrates more of her powers by temporarily crystallizing an enemy with a photon, then materializing one of her Einherjar, Mithra, much to Rufus's shock and confusion. Inside the Royal Underground Path, Alicia chances upon her mother's pendant, which she had inadvertently torn from her years ago when the guards took her away to Crell Monferaigne. She recalls her exile, which saddens her. She also finds the relic to materialize Dylan, a former knight of Dipan. Unlike Silmeria's other Einherjar, whose souls have suffered a deterioration from Silmeria's incomplete transmigration into Alicia's body, his spirit is strong enough to remain materialized. Chapter 2 Once the party reaches Dipan, Rufus asks to leave. When Alicia requests that he stay, he calls her out on her identity, believing that she is a Valkyrie, but immediately realizes that there are actually two souls in one body. He has heard that Dipan intends to rebel against the gods and thinks that Silmeria wants to denounce them to Odin. She explains that she actually wants to help Dipan challenge Odin. This idea seems to appeal to Rufus, and he decides to stay. The party sneaks into the castle, only to find it oddly deserted. Alicia suggests that they try to find Dallas: as he is one of the Three Mages, he should be in their underground laboratory. However, on their way there, they are confronted by a group of monsters, and Alicia is horrified at the thought that the king could be keeping them as guards. When they finally reach the laboratory, they realize that the monsters were actually grown there. After battling a particularly large specimen, the party finds Dallas. Alicia questions him on what they have just witnessed, but he begs forgiveness and tells them to leave. However, Dylan uncovers evidence that Barbarossa is after the Dragon Orb itself, which angers Silmeria. At that moment, Barbarossa arrives. He pretends not to recognize Alicia, probably because he knows Silmeria is still within her and refuses to trust her, and orders the guards to capture the party. They try to escape, only to run into Hrist, who has been following them since the Lost Forest. She threatens Alicia and bids Silmeria to return to Asgard, but she refuses, and Hrist is forced to retreat to avoid discovery by Barbarossa's men. As the party appears surrounded, they are teleported safely back to the Lost Forest by Lezard, who is posing as an apprentice of the Three Mages. He introduces himself and confirms the king's plans to use the Orb to create a closed timeline, so that Dipan would be safe from the gods, but at the risk of destabilizing the rest of Midgard. He also reveals that he is aware of Silmeria's presence. She decides that they must find the Orb and guard it from both Odin and Barbarossa, saying that Alicia should be its next guardian. Lezard then directs them to the Serdberg Mountain Ruins near Coriander, the last known resting place of the Orb. Chapter 3 Outside the ruins, Silmeria expresses alarm as, although Alicia does not know it, she senses Hrist's presence. Once inside, the party runs into Arngrim and Leone, two treasure hunting mercenaries who offer to team up. Dylan is reluctant to trust them, but Alicia insists to let them join, saying that they are not after the same thing. Leone is, in fact, Hrist in human form, and Silmeria immediately recognizes her, even though she is unwilling to confront her. At the top of the ruins, the dais that was intended to hold the Orb is empty, and Silmeria uses her powers of object reading to direct the party to Audoula Temple on the Lake. Lezard uses this occasion to reveal Silmeria's presence to the two newcomers, much to Arngrim's surprise. Hearing Silmeria mention the Orb, Leone asks if they can remain with the party, using the pretext that the Orb is rumoured to be surrounded by treasures. Silmeria does not object, but later warns Alicia to watch her back. While the party rests during their exploration of Audoula Temple on the Lake, Leone strikes up a conversation with Alicia and appears admirative of her strength. Despite Silmeria's warnings, this puts Alicia at ease and leads her to reveal the party's real goals. When Arngrim remarks that it sounds a lot like treasure hunting, she protests that she is trying to avoid war with the gods. Leone remarks that this is a much nobler goal than graverobbing, which prompts Alicia to say that she considers her and Arngrim as allies, not thieves. When Arngrim expresses doubts as to her sincerity, Rufus reveals that Alicia is the princess of Dipan, and that he should be thankful to her, as the acquaintance might prove profitable later on. Dylan notices that Leone seems unfazed by the news, and, as an excuse, she states that Alicia has a certain royal air about her. Once the party reaches the dais of the temple, they find that it is also empty and are forced to battle a guardian. As it falls, Rufus inadvertently comes into contact with the dais, which causes a shock and knocks the Ring of Mylinn from his finger, causing him great pain, much to Alicia's distress. After the ring is replaced on his finger, he is forced to reveal that he is a half-elf, and thus a replacement vessel for Odin, should his body ever deteriorate. Silmeria was aware of this from the beginning, which is probably what prompted her to enlist his help. The information processed, the party moves on to Surts Volcano Caverns. As they rest during their exploration of the Caverns, Alicia, concerned about Rufus, asks if he is still in pain, then proceeds to say that it reassures her to know that she is not the only one who is tormented by the gods, even though Rufus remarks that her situation is worse. She explains that when she first found out that Silmeria was with her, she was afraid to sleep at night, worrying what might happen if she was summoned while she slept. She thinks that the gods will never grant humans peace. Hearing this makes Rufus uncomfortable; he says he is still afraid to sleep at night himself. Seeing Alicia's apologetic expression, he encourages her by saying that they need to find the Orb to give Odin a taste of his own medicine. The dais in the Caverns is also empty, and the party proceeds to Crawsus Forest Ruins. On the way, however, Alicia collapses from exhaustion, which prompts Leone to take care of her, showing almost sisterly solicitude, a fact that Alicia does not fail to notice. She asks Leone what she will do if it turns out there is no treasure with the Orb, to which she replies that she has no intention of claiming it for herself. This is, obviously, a lie, but Leone appears troubled by the fact that she is able to feel concern for Alicia. When the party reaches the ruins, Rufus and Arngrim go on reconnaissance, and, while waiting for them to return, Leone asks Alicia how it feels to have to cohabit with Silmeria. Alicia explains that it was difficult at first, but that now, she has hope that all her ordeals were not in vain, because she has an important purpose to fulfill, thanks to Silmeria. Hearing of the hardships Alicia has endured troubles Leone even further. The dais in the Ruins is also empty, but it finally directs the party to the real location of the Orb: the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. When Alicia attempts to claim it, Hrist finally reveals herself and intercepts the Orb. In an uncharacteristic display of compassion, she urges Silmeria not to attack her, so as to avoid harming Alicia. However, Arngrim, shocked and angered by her deception, is not so easily pacified. Hrist easily overpowers him and forcibly makes him an Einherjar, disappearing along with the Orb. Silmeria apologizes, saying that her mind went blank, possibly because of Alicia's own thoughts taking over. Rufus is angered by this, but Lezard defuses the situation by saying that she did her best given the circumstances. The party decides to head back to Dipan, knowing that it will now be in danger. Chapter 4 On their way through the Royal Underground Path, they are confronted by Ull, who attempts to dissuade Silmeria from intervening and is offended when Alicia, with uncharacteristic bravery, insists on speaking for herself and states that she intends to defend her country, come what may. Ull attacks, but the party defeats him and moves on, only to find Dipan in ruins. Hrist has destroyed a large part of the city, and Barbarossa has been sentenced to death. Walther and Gyne, the two elder Mages, appear to be cooperating with her, as does Arngrim, who has resigned himself to his fate, believing that he can no longer do anything against Odin. Having captured Dallas, he has unsuccessfully tried to get him to reveal where Queen Malabeth is hiding, and Hrist orders him to be executed as well. As she addresses the citizens of Dipan, claiming that Barbarossa's fate is a warning to all who would defy the gods, Alicia and the others arrive. Hrist orders Walther and Gyne to attack her, but they are swiftly defeated. However, this does not prevent Hrist from executing Barbarossa, much to Alicia's distress. Surprisingly enough, Hrist grants the party a reprieve until midnight. As she turns to leave, she criticizes Walther and Gyne's weakness, but, to her astonishment, they rise again, having used her distraction to ingest Ghoul Powder and become undead. They escape, but not before feeding some Ghoul Powder to Dallas as well. Shocked that they would rather become Undead than submit to the gods, Hrist leaves with Arngrim. Alicia rushes to Dallas' side, and he explains that the king only wanted what was best for his subjects, as well as for Alicia to live her own life. Walther and Gyne persuaded him to research the Sovereign's Rite, and despite the sacrifices that it required, he still agreed to it, believing that it was for his people's and Alicia's sake. Dallas apologizes for the fact that he let his vanity get the better of him and participated in the scheme as well. He also reveals that sending Alicia away was his idea, so as to preserve her innocence. He then transforms into an undead and escapes. The party makes their way back through the castle, only to witness guards carrying Malabeth's casket: she has taken her own life at the news of her husband's fate. Alicia's grief turns to anger when Hrist and Arngrim reappear. Despite the fact that Hrist denies having anything to do with Malabeth's death, Alicia attacks her. While the party is distracted by the battle, Walther and Gyne cast the Sovereign's Rite, hoping to entrap Hrist and Silmeria for their own ends. Seeing this, Dylan releases Brahms, who had been hiding within him, to neutralize the two mages and attempt to save Silmeria. Sensing his presence, Freya appears to capture him, as Odin plans to use his soul as a replacement for the Dragon Orb to stabilize Midgard. However, Lezard chooses this moment to set his own plan into motion. He kidnaps Silmeria and vanishes, leaving Brahms to be crystallized. Freya senses the distortion caused by his intervention, but, unable to pursue him, she returns to Asgard with Brahms, Hrist and Arngrim. Chapter 5 As Alicia recovers from the shock of the Rite, she sees that everybody but Rufus has disappeared and, as she asks him what happened, realizes with dismay that Silmeria is gone. Rufus explains the events, and assumes that both Dylan and Lezard are dead. At a loss, Alicia wonders what they should do next, which prompts an angry outburst from Rufus. However, seeing how distraught and confused Alicia is, he apologizes and suggests that they try to retrieve the Orb. But as they make their way out of Dipan, he has more time to think and decides that he wants to make Odin pay for what he has done. He plans to climb to the top of Yggdrasil to attain the knowledge of the gods and battle him on a equal footing. Alicia, whose main goal is to retrieve the Dragon Orb, suggests that they stick together, but Rufus states that humans cannot cross Bifrost, the rainbow bridge that connects Midgard to Asgard. He bids Alicia farewell, but swiftly changes his mind, suggesting that they could at least make part of the journey together, indicating, for the first time, that he finds it difficult to leave her. Travelling to the Forest of Spirits, the pair eventually makes it to the gates of Bifrost, but the inevitable happens, and Alicia cannot pass through. Seeing her distress, Rufus rushes to comfort her and promises that they will find a way to cross the bridge together. Suddenly, a patrol of Aesir guards led by Heimdall appears, and the two are forced to run for their lives. They try to hide, and Alicia tells Rufus to go on on his own, since he is the only one who can take Odin's place, but he refuses to abandon her. At that moment, one of the Aesir spots them, only to be slain by an arrow. An elven woman appears and takes them to safety under the roots of a tree. She introduces herself as Roussalier and gives them supplies, questioning them on their purpose. Rufus is reluctant to trust an elf, given his past, but Alicia, seeing that his hostility hurts their host, rebukes him and explains their goal. Roussalier states that the only way a human can cross Bifrost is if they become undead, which gives Alicia an idea. She suggests that they go back to Dipan to look for some leftover Ghoul Powder in the Three Mages' laboratory. Rufus says that she can use his ring to halt her transformation while they cross the bridge; as time does not flow in Asgard, neither of them will need the ring once they are there. They return to Dipan, successfully retrieve some Ghoul Powder, and make their way back to the gates of Bifrost. Alicia takes the Powder, but while they are waiting for her transformation to start, Heimdall returns. Roussalier reappears and leads the Aesir away, buying Rufus and Alicia time. As they finally make it through the gates, Alicia is temporarily unconscious, but Rufus witnesses, powerless, as Roussalier is surrounded and killed. Rufus puts the Ring of Mylinn on Alicia's finger, only to realize that the cavern leading up to Bifrost is still considered as a part of Midgard, and that he is therefore still vulnerable without the ring. Alicia wakes up, and the two hurry through the caverns as fast as they can, eventually reaching Bifrost. As they cross it, Heimdall attempts to stop them once again, but they defeat him and move on to Asgard. While they are resting on their way up Yggdrasil, Rufus remarks that Alicia can take the ring off, since she no longer needs it, but she replies that it has become her good luck charm and kisses it, which prompts Rufus to become deeply embarrassed. He suggests that he go on alone to the top of the tree, so as not to put her in unnecessary danger, but she insists on taking her chances with him. Once they reach the top, they find a crystal containing the knowledge of the gods. As Rufus attempts to lay claim to it, Odin, who has been tracking the duo's progress, appears to stop them. He succeeds in seriously injuring Rufus, and as he is about to strike down Alicia, Lezard, who has been using astral projection to follow the pair, reappears. Pretending that a failed teleportation spell caused him to get lost, he assists Alicia in battling Odin again, this time gaining the upper hand. An alarmed Freya appears, trying to warn Odin that Lezard was the cause of the distortion she felt in Dipan, but Lezard neutralizes her. Taking advantage of Odin's distraction, he uses Silmeria's power to transfer Odin's soul into Rufus' body, displacing Rufus' own soul. He then steals Gungnir, and vanishes again with his prizes. Left alone, Alicia has a moment of despair and considers taking her own life. But Rufus, whose soul has not dissipated, comforts her and suggests that she materialize him. She is unsure how to do this without Silmeria's powers, but nevertheless successfully manages to absorb his soul. However, she cannot complete the materialization without an object that belonged to Rufus, and the Ring of Mylinn has fallen off her finger in the commotion of battle. She eventually manages to retrieve it and bring Rufus back. After sharing a moment, the two set off for the Hall of Valhalla. In the meantime, Odin's disappearance has caused a commotion. Freya informs Hrist, who decides to try to save him. However, none of her Einherjar are willing to help, including Arngrim, who is troubled by what he has done in Dipan, and explains that none of the Einherjar actually want Odin back. After Hrist leaves, he glimpses Alicia and Rufus walking by. At first, he believes that they have been made Einherjar as well, but is shocked to discover that they have been battling Odin on their own all this time. He is repentant and tells Alicia to kill him in atonement for his part in Barbarossa's death, but she forgives him and offers him to join them once again. They eventually reach the Water Mirror, where they find Brahms' crystal and the Dragon Orb. Alicia recalls that Silmeria once told her that the mirror could be used to transport anything anywhere in the world. While the party is about to leave via the mirror, Hrist appears. She proposes to team up in order to stop Lezard and save Silmeria, whom he has taken to a pocket dimension he has created, based on the research of the Three Mages. The party agrees, but Alicia demands that Hrist release Brahms and return the Dragon Orb as a condition for their cooperation. However, Freya, who has been following them, is indignant that humans would dare to negotiate with gods and attacks. Hrist decides to take a stand and uses the Dragon Orb to subdue Freya, buying the party time to escape. Chapter 6 They travel to Lezard's world and decide to confront him, as simply destroying it by using the Dragon Orb would be dangerous for Midgard, since the Orb's power weakens every time it is used for destruction. However, before they get very far, they encounter Lenneth. Sensing the disturbance created by Lezard's kidnapping of Silmeria, which has started to destabilize her own world, Lenneth the Creator, who has defeated Loki, has travelled from her future to retrieve her sister's soul. She explains that Lezard has travelled back in time and caused a temporal paradox by altering the sequence of events during the Sovereign's Rite in Dipan. Originally, Silmeria was supposed to prevent Brahms from being crystallized by Freya, becoming crystallized in his stead. He would then escape with her to his castle, causing the situation we witness in Valkyrie Profile. The party teams up with Lenneth, and they continue their progress. Further on, they find Silmeria, imprisoned in a homunculus. They defeat it, and Alicia is able to materialize Silmeria. Upon coming to her senses, the latter comments on Alicia's newfound bravery. The confrontation with Lezard does not go well: he manages to cast the Sovereign's Rite on all three Valkyries, captures Lenneth's soul, which had been his objective from the start, and escapes. Brahms manages to temporarily preserve Hrist's and Silmeria's souls, but warns the others that they will dissipate if something is not done soon. He offers to serve as the vessel for all three Valkyrie souls once they retrieve Lenneth, so that they can combine to form the one true Valkyrie, but Alicia intervenes and says that she will do it instead. Rufus objects, but she explains that she cannot feel whole without Silmeria. This greatly saddens him, but he cannot sway her determination. Brahms warns her that her body may not withstand the strain, and that the four souls, including her own, will dissipate if that happens, but Alicia remains steadfast. Lezard is about to fuse Lenneth's soul with his to become Lord of Creation, when the party finds him again. They manage to free Lenneth's soul, and Alicia transforms into Valkyrie. Furious at this turn of events, Lezard attacks, but Valkyrie manages to subdue him. With one last, desperate effort, he stabs her with Gungnir. This appears to have no effect, and he is forced to admit his loss, as Valkyrie tells him that he will pay for his crimes with his soul. Lezard vanishes, but the coupled strain from sustaining Valkyrie and the wound from Gungnir cause Alicia's body to fail. She begins to dissipate, but before she does, Alicia's soul takes control one last time, turning to Rufus and kissing the ring on her finger as a form of farewell. With Lezard's power gone, the pocket dimension begins to seal itself off. However, when Hrist used the Dragon Orb in Valhalla, she fractured the Water Mirror, a piece of which is still in the party's possession, allowing them to escape. Rufus decides to return to Asgard with Gungnir, as he is the only one who can take over from Odin. Arngrim returns to Midgard as the new guardian of the Dragon Orb. Brahms decides to stay behind: the pocket dimension is separate from Yggdrasil, and thus does not follow its laws, meaning that Brahms is human while he remains there. He chooses this opportunity to die, as there is no place for him on Midgard anymore. Some time later, a cloaked man - Rufus in disguise - is seen walking through Coriander. A group of children run by, and a small girl trips up and falls in front of him. He helps her up, and she appears to be the reincarnation of Alicia. Smiling at the stranger, she runs off. As he watches the child leave, Rufus smiles in turn and kisses the ring on his finger. This prompts the little girl to turn around again, but he has already vanished. Battle Alicia is an average Light Warrior. Most of her attacks are unique, but she has no elemental ones, and her combo and damage potential are lackluster, meaning that several Einherjar Light Warriors, as well as Lenneth, will outperform her. In addition, Turnaround is ineffective against flying enemies unless they're grounded first. Her greatest advantage is her Mirage Pierce attack, which ignores enemy RDM and is thus very useful in the early stages of the game. She starts off at level 1 with a Long Sword and Alicia's Robe, but no innate skills. Attacks *'Cutting Edge' - Initial *'Imperious Act' - Initial *'Mirage Pierce' - Initial *'Turnaround' - Level 8 *'Cross Slash' - Level 14 *'Tri Crusade' - Level 20 *'Deep Impact' - Level 30 *'Gale Winds' - Level 38 *'Spiral Pierce' - Level 49 *'Sky-high Edge' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Magic *'Heal' - Level 7 *'Normalize' - Level 14 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 40 Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Alicia's Soul Crush is called Nibelung Valesti. She will use one version of it until defeating the White Dragon mini-boss in Yggdrasil, saying "Now is the time!" before using it. After the White Dragon is defeated, she will use another, more powerful version, which is identical to that of the three Valkyries. She will say "Gather, crushing ice!" before using it. Party As the main character of the game, Alicia will always be available as a party member, except for the final battle, where she will be replaced by Valkyrie. Etymology Alicia is a variation on Alice, a common female name with Germanic origins, deriving from the words adal (noble) and heid (type) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Alicia. It thus means something akin to "of noble descent", which is a fitting name for a princess. Trivia *It is possible to tell when Silmeria takes control of Alicia's body from her eyes. They become narrower and sterner when Silmeria is in control. *Alicia's combat lines change in Chapter 4 to reflect her newfound assertiveness. *It is never explained how Alicia, Dylan and Rufus were able to escape Dipan castle after their first visit there in the original sequence of historical events, as Lezard was not there to teleport them out. *It is also never explained how Alicia retains the power of materialization or firing photons after being separated from Silmeria. *It is commonly believed that Alicia and Rufus died during the confrontation with Odin atop Yggdrasil in the original sequence of historical events. *Alicia's hip size is the topic of a running joke in the Dog House cutscenes of the Seraphic Gate http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mn2qdOZxfpQ&feature=related. *Alicia briefly appears in the cutscene detailing Barbarossa's execution in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. However, she is on her own and shown running through a crowd, rather than the entrance she makes in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-fuzAGW6wI&feature=related. This may be a continuity mistake, or simply a difference due to the timeline discrepancies between the two games. Gallery File:AliciaVPL.jpg|Alicia at Barbarossa's execution (Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth) Image:Aipoh5es.jpg|Alicia in battle Image:Alicia_Silmeria.jpg|Alicia and Silmeria Valkyrie_Profile_2_team.jpg|Alicia with Rufus, Dylan and Lezard File:In_Solde.jpg|Alicia arrives to Solde File:Welcome_back.jpg|Alicia welcomes Arngrim back in Valhalla ---- Category:Character Category: Female